Flaws
by tsay cresant
Summary: Everyone thinks Blaine Anderson is the perfect guy, but they're wrong. Everyone has their flaws, whether they're physical, mental, social, or family related. One shots about the flaws of Blaine! Klaine. Chapter 5: Hair
1. Tyson

**Author's Note: I thought of this story as just a little thing I can add chapters to when I have super writer's block (with a cape and everything). I hope you guys like it. The chapters will probably be pretty short, and will be one shots just grouped together under this prompt. I got the idea for this first one from Night of Neglect when Blaine just seemed to be angry with everyone, so yea. If you have any ideas for future chapters or want to point out other flaws, feel free to do so in the reviews or through PM. Enjoy :) **

"This is really exciting," Blaine said happily as he and Kurt walked hand in hand into McKinley High School. "Senior year. A new school. A new glee club. A new boyfriend."

"Hey, I'm not that new!" Kurt said, feigning offense. "And I'm just surprised your parents let you change schools."

"Trust me, they weren't happy about it. My dad was so pissed off that he didn't even look at me for a week," Blaine said quietly, cringing at the memory. "It made dinner awkward to say the least."

"I bet," Kurt answered, holding the door open for both of them. As they walked in, Azimio and a bunch of his football friends crowded around them in a half circle, holding slushies in their hands.

"Uh, hey guys," Blaine said, trying to keep his happy disposition.

"Hey Hobbit. Hey Lady. Why aren't you still at Gay Hogwarts?" Azimio asked harshly. Blaine was still trying to laugh it off.

"Oh you know, we called Dumbledore by his first name and he expelled us," Blaine joked. Before he could throw in a nervous chuckle, the two boys were covered in corn syrupy slushie drink, sticking in their hair and seeping into their clothes.

"I thought this would be over when Karofsky joined the Bully Whips," Kurt said under his breath, still trying to not get upset. "I guess that was just for prom votes."

Blaine wasn't on the verge of tears like Kurt. Quite the opposite actually. He was completely pissed off. He'd been bullied out of his old school, leaving his friends behind. He'd been bullied at his Sadie Hawkins dance for going with a guy. And now he was being bullied at a new school for the same damn reason. Well, he wasn't about to run away this time, or cower in fear. No, he was done playing games.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, pulling a pencil out of his pocket and flinging it at Azimio. It smacked him square in the head and bounced onto the floor, rolling away from the showdown. Azimio turned around and stalked over to Blaine standing only a few feet away from him. "You'd better apologize to me and my boyfriend this instant!"

"You two should be the ones apologizing for fagging up the place," he spat back. That was the last straw. Blaine closed the few feet between them and sucker punched Azimio in the jaw. Reacting to the punch, Azimio grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and swung him into the locker, ramming him against it a few times.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Kurt yelled, but didn't get involved physically. He couldn't handle fights, and he definitely couldn't handle blood. Once he realized yelling was useless, he ran off to find Coach Beiste.

Azimio punched Blaine in the nose and in the ribs, making him cringe against the locker. Even though Azimio was still shoving him up against the locker, Blaine managed to catch his breath and kick Azimio in the balls, causing the football player to buckle in on himself for a second. While he was bent over, Blaine kicked him in the chest and then in the shin, leading to him finally collapsing on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Coach Beiste yelled with Kurt close behind her. Blaine's nose was gushing all over the place and his head was spinning with adrenaline (or the fact that he had his head smashed into the lockers a few times). Azimio was still on the floor whimpering like a puppy. "Both of you are going to the nurse's station, and then to the principle's office."

Coach Beiste picked up Azimio and carried him to the nurse's office with Blaine. Kurt had gone off to class because he really couldn't handle blood and he knew Blaine could take care of things. He didn't need Kurt there to baby him.

After they were both pulled together (even though Blaine's nose was still bleeding and he'd need to go get x-rays) they were sent to principle Figgins office. They sat across from each other, nursing their own wounds while the principle glared at them.

"It's only the first day of school and there's already been a fight," he started. "I don't want to know who started it or why it happened, because it seems you both have done significant damage to each other. I'm calling both of your parents and you both will be suspended for a week and have Saturday detentions for the next month, no exceptions. If another fight like this breaks out, the punishment will be even more severe."

Both of the boys were escorted out of the school by a police officer. Azimio's parents came and took him home right away, while Blaine had to wait a few hours before his maid picked him up to take him to the hospital. He earned a broken nose, a cracked rib, a giant goose egg on the back of his head, a week's suspension, a month of Saturday detention, and the nickname Tyson (like the boxer) in the first half hour at McKinley High School. Damn his stupid temper.


	2. Size Matters

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites! I'm probably going to be working on this story a little bit and then the new chapter for I Don't Even Know Why I'm Writing you, in case you're interested. Don't forget, if you can think of a good Blaine flaw, post in the reviews! I appreciate it. : )**

**Chapter 2: Size Matters**

Friday nights were Blaine's favorite part of the week. Kurt and he always did something on Friday nights, after Kurt had his family dinner of course. Tonight they planned on just staying home, watching a movie and maybe playing a game. Not too busy of a night, but those were Blaine's favorites.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said excitedly when he opened the door to his boyfriend. Blaine could still smell garlic from whatever they had for dinner, and could also smell the toothpaste on his boyfriend's breath. He probably brushed his teeth for ten minutes to make sure he didn't have garlic breath. Kurt was weird like that.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing Kurt's cheek. "So, movie or game first?"

"Game, since Puck is here," Kurt huffed. "We're playing Life."

"Sweet, I love that game. Well, mostly I love the fact that the person who wins can say that 'they win at life,'" Blaine chuckled. Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You're such a dork," Kurt almost whispered, wrapping his arm around the shoulder he slapped. "We're set up in the living room."

The two boys walked into the living room where Puck and Finn sat cross legged on the floor, putting the little plastic buildings into their slots. Puck looked like he'd much rather be playing Halo than Life and Finn just looked confused by the plastic pieces and all of the instructions. Kurt must've picked the game out.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted, giving a slight wave to the two guys on the floor.

"There's Tyson! How ya doing bro? Knock any heads lately?" Puck joked until he received the bitch glare from Kurt. "Hey, I don't want to hear it from you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be playing Halo."

Kurt and Blaine just shook Puck off and sat down on the other side of the board. "I call the blue car," Kurt said, grabbing the always sought after blue car and putting one of the little blue guys in it. Blaine grabbed the red car and put his little person in. Puck had the green car, and Finn had the orange one.

They went through the game, getting married (Blaine and Kurt both put another guy in their car for that), having kids, and retiring eventually. Kurt won, mostly since he bought almost all of the stocks and had the biggest salary. Puck got second, Finn third, and Blaine last.

"I guess this means I fail at life," Blaine shrugged, picking up the pieces of the game since that's what the loser has to do. Kurt rolled his eyes and then looked at Finn and Puck, trying to tell them something with his eyes.

"Ok Puck, lets go play some Halo now," Finn said.

"Bye guys. See you at school Monday," Blaine said, packing away the last of the pieces and putting the box on the shelf. "So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking The Princess and The Frog," Kurt said, pulling it out of the entertainment center. A smile pealed over Blaine's face.

"That sounds perfect," he said quietly, dimming the lights while Kurt started the movie. The two boys sang along to every single song, bobbing their heads and dancing in their seats on the couch. When 'Ma Belle Evangeline' came on, Blaine offered his hand to Kurt. "Care to dance?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said happily, taking Blaine's hand and being pulled into a close slow dance. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, humming along with the song and enjoying how Kurt smells: dryer sheets and Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. He was pulled out of his daze by Kurt laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"It's stupid," Kurt said. "But I always imagined the guy I dated being taller than me."

Blaine's heart fell. He tried to not let on to it, but his height was a big insecurity of his. He knew he was short, but it seemed like people loved to point it out all the time. Now, Kurt even wished he was taller. It's not even like everyone in Blaine's family was short. His dad was over six foot tall, so he thought he'd get to be that big, but that was looking completely unlikely.

"But, I don't mind! I think your height is adorable," Kurt said, fluffing Blaine's curls. Blaine just sighed and leaned his head back into Kurt's shoulder. Hopefully no taller gay guys would come to McKinley any time soon. Then Blaine might have some major competition.


	3. Physics

**Author's Note: This one was suggested by Lillibug618. : ) **

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! I hope you guys are enjoying this. This one is a lot longer than they usually are, but it was super fun to write. This was slightly based off of the wonderfully awkward stories that goodgollymolly writes. I just love those! Enjoy. :) **

**Oh! And if you have an idea for a flaw, PM or review! I love suggestions! : D**

Chapter 3: Physics

Blaine walked through the halls of McKinley with his nose buried in his Physics book, cramming information into his head for his major test. Unfortunately, when he realized that this school was way easier than Dalton, he stopped studying. Now, he was paying for it. His grade was inching towards a B, meaning he was inching farther away from his 4.0.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said happily, looping his arm in Blaine's. Blaine grunted to acknowledge Kurt, but didn't even look up. Kurt started going on about something, probably involving Vogue, but all Blaine could hear was his own voice in his head, reading the formulas and memorizing everything he possibly could. "Sound good?"

"Huh? Sure, yea. See ya," Blaine said hurriedly, turning into his Physic's class and sitting down at his desk, still studying his eyeballs out. He could hear his Physics teacher chuckling while Blaine was practically tearing his hair out over this.

"Books away Mr. Anderson," Mr. Harold said, smacking his stack of thick tests against Blaine's desk. Blaine closed his book, threw it under his desk, and started taking cleansing breaths. He could do this. He could do this.

Mr. Harold dropped the packet on his desk. Ok, he could do this. Number one… Shit! He couldn't do this! What the hell is this? Is this a different language? There is no way this is English!

Blaine was definitely almost ripping his hair out now, his fingers pulling through his curls while he stared at the packet. He flipped through the entire test, looking for anything he could answer. Nothing. He knew absolutely nothing on the test.

He glanced up at the clock. Already fifteen minutes out of the forty five minute class were gone. Since he knew that he didn't know any of it, he just started guessing on how to answer questions, writing down numbers that make slight sense. Mr. Harold was still chuckling at Blaine's pain. That damn sadist. He loved seeing people fail tests, especially people who have kept a 4.0 all through high school. People like Blaine.

"The bell will ring in five minutes," he announced. Blaine's pencil was now flying over the paper, writing down the most random numbers as long as something was written down. He prayed that Mr. Harold would have mercy on Blaine's soul and give him one point for each question that he at least guessed on.

Finally, Blaine was out of his misery. The bell rang and he practically threw the test at his teacher, frustrated with his inevitable F. He'd never hear the end of this from his parents. He wouldn't get into a good college! Kurt would break up with him! He won't be able to get a job! HE'LL HAVE TO BE HOMELESS AND ALONE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked as he walked into the classroom. He had Physics second period.

"That test is pure hell," Blaine said simply while he walked out of the room. Kurt had said something else to him, but Blaine didn't hear it. It couldn't have been too important right?

Refresh. Refresh. Refresh. Blaine clicked that button over and over again on his laptop, waiting for his damn Physics teacher to post the results to the test online. Eventually, Blaine realized that it wasn't going to happen any time soon, so he went and took a shower, put on his favorite pair of pajamas (his Gryffindor colored boxers and a black tank top) and went into his living room to watch mind numbing television.

After about an hour and a half of SpongeBob, Blaine thought he'd go upstairs and check his grade again, to see if it'd plummeted yet. Yea, that looked like it was going to be how he was spending this Friday night. When he got up to his room, he noticed how his cell phone's notification light was flashing. He grabbed it off the charger and threw himself into his desk chair, powering up his computer.

**5 Missed Calls. 4 Unread messages. 2 Voicemails.**

**Kurt Hummel: 5:43 : I can't wait for tonight! I've been looking forward to it all week! See you in about fifteen minutes! **

**Kurt Hummel: 6:40: Running late? Your car didn't break down did it?**

**Kurt Hummel: 7:10: Blaine? Is everything ok? Are you alright?**

**Kurt Hummel: 8:00: I'm calling you.**

**Missed Call from Kurt Hummel: 8:02**

**Missed Call from Kurt Hummel: 8:23**

**Missed Call from Kurt Hummel: 8:36**

**Missed Call from Kurt Hummel: 8:42**

**Missed Call from Kurt Hummel: 8:57**

"Shit!" Blaine yelped, dialing the number for his voicemail while trying to remember what he was missing exactly. He ran over to his Avatar: The Last Airbender calendar, looking for the day's date while he listened to his messages.

"Two new messages. First message from 'Kurt Hummel'. Message received at 8:37 P.M. 'Blaine, are you ok? Your car didn't break down or anything? Oh, God I hope you didn't get in an accident. You did seem kinda out of it today. Call me back please.'"

He found it. The date on the calendar was marked with a red, marker drawn star, obviously drawn by Kurt. But why did he put that there? And why the hell couldn't Blaine remember? It was like that stupid SpongeBob episode he had just watched, where all the little SpongeBobs that were showing SpongeBob's thoughts threw away anything that didn't have to do with fine dining and breathing. Blaine did the same thing, only with Physics and breathing.

"Second message from 'Kurt Hummel'. Message received at 9:00 P.M. 'Blaine, I'm really freaking out now. Please call me back.' End of messages." Blaine hung up his phone and tried to think. He knew for a fact they weren't going anywhere tonight because Blaine didn't have any cash on him. He still had to go to the bank… Then it hit him like a bus.

_Blaine, we've been dating for almost a year now. I think it's time that we…well, you know. But we should pick a day, so we're both ready and so we're both safe._

How the hell did he forget that? Of course! His parents were out of town for the weekend and Kurt was staying the night tonight. He had to pick Kurt up because the Navigator was in the shop. It'd taken so much convincing on their part to get Burt to let him stay the night, and now it was almost nine thirty!

Blaine grabbed his car keys and got into his car, speeding to the Hummel-Hudson household. He could explain everything to Kurt when he got there. With his speeding, Blaine was able to make the forty five minute drive into a half hour drive, and as soon as he was in the driveway, he bounded up the front yard and started knocking on the door. When Kurt answered the door he went from frazzled, to ecstatic, to confused, to pissed off.

"Oh God! You're safe! Wait, why the hell are you in your pajamas? You forgot didn't you!" Kurt said dramatically, changing emotions faster than a pregnant woman. "I can't believe you forgot something like this! I was talking about it, literally, all day!"

"I know! I am so sorry. I got so caught up in that damn physics test and Mr. Harold is just trying to get my 4.0 to no longer exist! I mean, you can tell how stressed out this has made me right? Otherwise, I would've never forgotten that we were supposed to have sex tonight!"

"What?" Mr. Hummel yelled, walking in on the conversation. Blaine was about to break out into a cursing fit. Why the hell did he have to say that so loud? And of course, he'd be standing here in his boxers.

"Uh," both of the boys said awkwardly. So, because of Blaine complete obliviousness to Kurt and anything but Physics, instead of having a fun filled evening alone at the Anderson house, Kurt and Blaine had a not so fun filled evening with Mr. Hummel, his sex education packets, and his hunting rifle.


	4. Evelyn

**Author's Note: More of a sad/dark chapter. I'm kind of obsessed with this album called Evelyn Evelyn, and I thought it'd be cool if Blaine did stop motion, since I think it's a lovely art form, even if it's dying out. So, here's the "video that Blaine made".** **http:/ www. Youtube .com /watch ?v=p ixk uUL9 LgU (minus the spaces). It's actually the music video to this song, but it'll give you a visual to what everything is supposed to look like. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! Leave in the reviews/pm on what flaw you'd like to see next! Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Evelyn

Blaine prided himself in not being a stereotype. As soon as he got off his suspension, he tried out for the football team, and made it. He loves sports, cars, dirt, and basically anything else that guys like. It wasn't even like he had to try to make himself not be stereotypical. He was just Blaine.

There was only one piece of himself that made his parents start to believe that he was gay. It was a part that he hid though, from everyone, even Kurt. It wasn't even that it was very 'fabulous' or anything. It could just be taken the wrong way.

He sat on the floor of his bedroom, next to his bed, staring at his physics test. He'd flunked it. 34% to be exact. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson didn't exactly know yet since they were both still at work, so Blaine just did what made him feel better. He reached under his bed and pulled out a shoebox, covered in dust. The dust layer flaked off the box as Blaine blew over it. He hadn't touched these things in ages.

He pulled from the box an old video camera, some small doll furniture, and his dolls. Blaine would be joking if he told you he wasn't a weird kid. When he was younger, he loved boy things, but one thing always captivated him: stop motion animation. Now, I'm not saying that stop motion animation is a girl thing necessarily, but all Blaine's parents saw was their thirteen year old son sitting in his room for hours "playing with dolls". When they found out he was gay, they took them away from him, so he had to make new ones. All he had was a man and a woman, nothing too exciting, so he pulled out fabric and clay and all of his other supplies and started making a new doll.

Now, this isn't like a burst of creative energy that came out of nowhere. Blaine had actually been thinking about this particular song for a long time, and had wanted to make a stop motion of it, but he either didn't have the time or didn't want to risk pulling his "dolls" out. He needed an outlet now though, and this looked the best.

Skillfully, from practice, Blaine sewed the dress and created the dolls. He hand painted their faces and sewed the heads onto them. He carefully formed their hands and implanted horse hair into the soft clay of their heads. Once he finished, he looked down at his beautiful doll. A conjoined twin, Evelyn, based off of the album Evelyn Evelyn. Kurt had shown him that album over the summer, and he instantly fell in love with Amanda Palmer's voice and the characters Eve and Lyn. The characters that he held in his hands now.

He spent the rest of the night with his phone off, creating his vision and making something that he thought was beautiful. Once he had all of the film, which took a good six hours or so, he set the puppet on his desk and put the chip from his camera into the computer to download. He'd edit the video to go along with the first song off that album and put it on YouTube, anonymously.

While the pictures loaded, Blaine admired his handy work. The doll was very beautiful. Very Tim Burton esque. Kurt would probably think it was too dark if he showed him, but if you don't live in the dark sometimes, then you forget what the light looks like.

"Oh," Mrs. Anderson said when she opened the door and saw Blaine with his dolls. Blaine turned around quickly, dropping the doll on the floor. He could hear his mother's footsteps rushing back downstairs, like she'd seen something horrible, which made Blaine jump to his feet and run after her. At least, that had been the plan, until he heard a crack.

He jumped up and looked down at his doll, the one he'd spent the last several hours creating and filming with, now cracked and quite broken. He didn't have time to worry about his puppet though. Instead, he flew down the stairs and into the living room where his father stood tense and his mother stood angry.

"So you've started again," Mr. Anderson said with a sigh. "I thought you were over this Blaine."

"I don't know why you guys act like it's so bad. I'm just creating movies," Blaine said, trying to shrug the situation off.

"Of all the days to do this Blaine! You failed your physics exam, and instead of studying for the next test, you spent all day playing with dolls like some fairy!" his mother yelled.

"How did you know I failed my test?"

"I checked your grades at work online. Blaine, I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever it is, it'd better end now. You get suspended, try to have sex with your boyfriend, fail you physics test, and now you play with dolls!" his mother squeezed her small waist, trying to not become more frustrated. "Just go to your room and clean that mess up."

Blaine did what his mom said, walking upstairs to his room. He didn't miss the part where she called him a faggot to his father. He didn't miss the part where she blamed his dad for him being gay, saying that he didn't try hard enough to make him straight. No, he didn't miss that part. He could still hear it all as he took his broken doll, threw it away, and edited his video together. They were still arguing about his "obsession with dolls" when he downloaded the video to YouTube. That's what happens when you have thin walls.


	5. Hair

**Author's Note: A fun chapter to equal out after that sad one. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Leave your flaws in the reviews if you think of one. Enjoy. **

**: )**

Chapter 5: Hair

"Oh my God," Kurt exclaimed, running to Blaine and almost tackling him with excitement. The summer before their senior year had sucked for both of them, since Blaine's parents had set up this long vacation in Florida, followed by him being a camp counselor for the rest of his summer, Klaine hadn't been united in months. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and started rambling sweet nothings to him out of the happiness of finally being back together.

"I've missed you," Blaine ended his rambles, pulling away so he could get a good look at Kurt. At least he hadn't grown anymore, that was a plus. He pretty much looked the same, except for his face, which was a little sunburned. For whatever reason, Blaine had expected him to look entirely different. He wasn't sure why.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled again, running his hand through Blaine's mop of hair. "When was the last time you got a haircut? Or shaved for that matter!"

"Like, during the school year," Blaine said. "But I like it this way."

"It looks like Corbin Bleu hair," Kurt jabbed. "Until you can tumble like that, I don't think you have the rights to this hair. And you practically have a beard! Goodness gracious Blaine, you look like a hobo."

"I'll work on that," Blaine joked. It was their last day of summer and he really didn't want to spend it fighting. Kurt was just staring at him now, not in that adoring way like usual, but more in a critical way. He felt awkward until Kurt's gaze, but he broke it in a second.

"You're one of those hairy guys aren't you?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine up to his room.

"Yeah, that's not a problem isn't it?" Blaine asked, surprised by how Kurt was acting. So what if he was a bit hairy? That's just how he is. He can't help it.

"No, but if you want to kiss these lips, you have to shave," Kurt said as he escaped into his bathroom and came back with a clean razor and shaving cream. "I'm not kissing your hobo face. It'll itch and be unpleasant."

"What are you going to do when no shave November comes around?" Blaine asked as he rubbed shaving cream on his face and got to work.

"I'll not shave along with you and grow maybe a total of five hairs on my face," Kurt joked, sitting on the rim of the bathtub. "And you will not be kissed until December."

"I'm willing to live with that. The question is, can you live with that?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt through the mirror.

"I guess I'll have to, won't I? Now hurry up, if you finish sooner, I'll take you to the hair salon and get that other hair problem taken care of," Kurt said anxiously.

"You're not talking about the eyebrows are you? Because I need those for my summer trigonometry project. I'm going to measure the angles of them," Blaine joked, wishing he was actually kidding.

"No! Not your eyebrows. That mop that is probably full of dirt and grim from summer camp. You look like you could have fleas," Kurt complained. Blaine finished shaving his face, wiped the extra shaving cream off with a towel and sat down on the floor, putting his head in Kurt's lap.

"Just run your fingers through it and you'll change your mind," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with his hazel puppy eyes.

"I doubt it. And I don't want to get fleas," Kurt said, pushing Blaine's head off his knee. Blaine put it back right away.

"Just once."

"No!"

"Just try it."

"Blaine!"

"Please?"

"Okay," Kurt finally gave in and ran a quick hand through the matted curls. As soon as he did it a second time, Blaine knew he wasn't going to have to get a haircut. Kurt may not like shaggy hair, but he never experienced Blaine's shaggy hair.


End file.
